My Price
by Iffert's Flame
Summary: What is the price for power?  What is the price for sealing it away?  Those questions now plague Ron's mind.  Takes place right after Graduation.


JAKT created one of my favorite short storied about Graduation in '3 Seconds', if you haven't read it you should. As I read it a few times, I thought about what Ron would think afterward, and what would it be if the powers were too much for Ron to handle.

This story came to mind and compelled itself to be written.

As always none of the characters or places are not mine. They all belong to Disney.

So please enjoy yourself as:

Iffert's Flaming One-Shots Presents

My Price

Two Days After Graduation...

The dawn of a new day peaked over the Rockies down into the smoldering remains of Middleton. Many of the occupants of this town was now homeless, or missing after the invasion. Amidst the destruction stood a young man who had been awake for several hours earlier. His eyes usually bright were downtrodden and held a crushing sadness. The usual smile had vanished and in its place was a frown that gave him the look of a man who had seen and done too much.

And Ron Stoppable barely made it to age 18. And he had killed.

There was no question in his mind that it was the only way. If he had not acted in the swiftness necessary then the Aliens had succeeded in conquering the Earth, and stuffed his beloved after they did to her whatever came to mind first. The pang of guilt that came into his mind was one of inaction instead of action.

What if the Mystical Monkey Power could have been tapped sooner? How much destruction could have been avoided, how many lives could have been spared the pain and suffering they now felt? These questions lead to other questions that seemed to surround him and threatened to wrap themselves around him until he choked to death.

Eventually, the question struck him... what if Zorpox had gotten a hold of those powers? The implications nearly made him sick to his stomach. All someone would have to do was find a way to flip the psychological switch in the back of his head and BAM! an instant evil that Monkey Fist could only dream of. He would succeed in conquering the world to, and Ron knew it. What would he do to Kim? His own family? Hana?

"Hello my pupil." A voice said from behind. Ron didn't need to see who it was, nor why he was here, as the young man turned toward Sensei bowing respectfully. Then with a weary gesture he gave the peace out sign, both of which was returned.

"Hello Sensei." Ron said gravely not quite sounding like the whiny voice that he would normally sport when he felt sorry for himself. Quietly, he hoped that the master would have answers for the questions that had haunted him for days. "I guess you were right, I was ready."

Sensei looked neutrally at his student, "You have done a great act, and have honored your school and family." Patting the shoulder of his student the thick mustache showed the slightest of smiles as he continued, "Stoppable-san you have achieved the mark of a true warrior in one of your world's greatest time of need."

"Gee, thanks, that really means a lot." Ron said sadly as he found a place to sit down among the rubble. Then he cast a look around him, "but I was wondering if I could have done more."

"Everything must come in its time and place. Thus is the balance of nature." Sensei took the seat next to him, looking out at the destruction himself before saying, "And with all destruction comes a rebirth. This world will rebuild itself, and perhaps with that will come a rebirth of spirit."

"I don't understand." Ron said, bewildered at that line of thought. Well he was sure that it was true but what did that have to do with what he just said.

Sensei merely gave a knowing look, "If I had been aware that it was time, two days before the attack, then yes perhaps you would have been able to do more." Silently, Ron slumped over contemplating this. "But, would have Drakken, who has tried to take over the world repeatedly, turned good? If the attack was prevented, would there be an outcry for peace throughout the world? Acts of humanity have spread throughout the lands, wars have stopped, enemies have become allies, and perhaps a change of the balance from violence will swing back toward more peaceful times."

Straighting up a bit, Ron honestly had never thought of it that way. His smile which had been gone since Graduation had come back, though it still carried sadness to it, "So I guess what your saying is that I need to look at the whole picture instead of just what I see before me now?"

"You are quite correct Stoppable-san." Sensei said with pride in his voice. More quietly, he continued, "Take no shame in morning the loss, and how it is on such a grand scale, but do not forget to honor those lost with what can be gained for this world's rebirth."

Nodding a bit, the stray thought stuck Ron, "Not that I mind the company Sensei, but is everything alright at the school? Usually, you just show up all glowy like." It sounded stupid coming out of his mouth but, Ron figured that nothing he said was going to be looked at so critically, and there was a real feeling of concern that Sensei had shown up all the way from Japan personally just to see Ron.

"The Yamanuchi School is well, and untouched by the attacks from our Alien foes." Sensei responded with a heavy sigh, "Where else would I be but with my pupil, who is so in pain, but by his side?"

"But everything I guess makes sense now... you know me, always the one that has to have things explained." Ron had looked away from his master, ashamed that the man had to come all the way from Japan to show Ron how silly he was being.

"You do yourself credit by admitting to your own short comings." Sensei said sternly standing up and walking around to where he stood in front of Ron, "'I do not understand' has been and always will be the first step toward wisdom. Never forget that Stoppable-san."

Sensei's eyes bored into Ron's, which prevented the young man from saying anything further. As if he had sensed something else he asked, "How do you feel now that you have a taste of what you can do?"

"Fine, I guess." Ron said and then shook his head violently, "No, that's a lie... I feel terrible. I'm scared that I might do something to someone one day that would hurt them. In the beginning it was fun, take on Monkey Fist, save the day and all of that stuff. But after ... I don't know if I want this power. At some point I'm going to screw up and its going to be disastrous."

Nodding in understanding Sensei said, "Fear is a powerful enemy Stoppable-san. It can cripple the most stanchest of warriors from making a decision in the heat of battle. But it also is used to prevent a warrior from doing something fool hearty. You must choose Stoppable-san what is best for you and those you care about."

Bowing his head for a moment, Ron looked at his hands, clenching and wrenching them. Then he looked up at Sensei with a grim determination, "Its just too much power Sensei. If something would have happened to me... if I had become something else... evil, then it would threaten all that I love and care for. I can not allow that to happen, I'm sorry."

"Are you afraid that Zorpox will take over someday?" Sensei said. Blinking Ron only nodded, continuing to be stunned at what Sensei knew about him. Giving his pupil a chance to get over the initial shock of his knowledge, Sensei continued, "There is a great deal of merit to what you fear. Unlike the Lotus Blade, you do not need to be pure of heart to use it. The Mystical Monkey Powers, as you have seen from Monkey Fist, can be used for great evil. Falling into the wrong hands, your powers could cause devastation that would make the invasion pale in comparison."

"So what must I do Sensei." Ron said bowing his head even lower then before. Most of the hope that seemed to come from Sensei's comforting words instantly vanished as his fears were not only real but valid.

"Bow and kneel Stoppable-san." Sensei said with authority, waiting for a moment as Ron obeyed before continuing, "There is a way to prevent the Mystical Monkey Powers from working... for a price."

Not moving from his kneeling position Ron asked, "For that price will I be able to protect those I love from being hurt by them?"

Nodding gravely, Sensei said, "Yes, Monkey Fist has been neutralized by the Yono. So with the powers sealed away, no one person will be able to use the Powers." As he spoke Sensei produced a long box from the folds of his clothing. Ron had yet to bring his head from the bowed position so he only knew a shadow was being cast over him.

"You must impale yourself with the Lotus Blade."

Ron sat up quickly as he watched Sensei place the box in measured steps, then standing back and bowing to his pupil. Reaching out to the glass top case Ron brought it closer to him. With great care he opened the top and took hold of the hilt of the Lotus Blade. "Stab myself with the blade and the powers go away?" He didn't understand, and if it had been anyone else, even Kim, Ron would wonder about the person's sanity.

But this was Sensei.

And this was the Lotus Blade.

Sensei merely nodded, falling silent as Ron was thinking about the decision. The choice was Ron's and his alone. If this prevented Zorpox or anyone else from using the Mystical Monkey Powers, then that wasn't much of a choice. For a moment, Ron thought about what he would miss the most of this world.

A certain fiery redhead, Rufus, and his baby sister would be at the top of the list; but there were other things. He would miss the chase, running through a corridor preventing the bad guys from taking over the world. 'Never be Normal', which was his style, would be greatly missed in this life. The taste of nachos, Coo-Coo Cola, the summer breeze, snowball fights in the mountains.

With a final determined look Ron Stoppable commanded the blade to turn shorter, as a tanto, as he began to turn the Lotus Blade to himself. There was a brilliant flash of blue as his aura flared once again lifting his body into the air. Small objects around him began to float into the air and swirl around like a cyclone. He touched his body with the Lotus Blade, making sure that his strike to the heart would be a swift and killing one.

"Sensei, may I make one request?" Ron asked sadly as he looked to see that Sensei was floating along right in front of him.

"Anything you wish my pupil." Sensei said neutrally. His eyes only followed Ron's now crystal blue eyes.

"Tell Kim, that I will love her, no matter what happens or where I go. And I will always be in her heart." Ron sounded pleading in his voice. As his Sensei nodded, Ron closed his eyes one last time extending the blade at arm's length...

...plunging it straight into his own heart.

The brilliant glow of blew seemed to shimmer and then become blinding as the wind around him whipped violently and waves of energy blasted from Ron's body. Anyone who was standing close by were instantly blown from their feet as the glow extended from the body outward to several blocks. Sensei himself allowed the blast to carry him away like a kite against a gust of wind.

Then with a second burst of wind all of the energy that had been expelled from Ron's body suddenly rushed back. The blue aura that had surrounded him before hand sucked back into his body. With it came a sudden calmness took over as Ron Stoppable's body fell from and crumpled as if his strings had been cut.

"It is done." Sensei said quietly as he approached his pupil's body. "Once again Stoppable-san, you have done a great service to the world, and an honor to both your school and family."

Kneeling beside Ron's body he merely stroked the blond hair on his head. Then gave a good pat on the back of his pupil's head. "Now rise Stoppable-san. Your trial is over."

Ron looked up from his prone form totally stunned. He looked around his body, not a drop of blood was spilled, and the blade that he had impaled himself with was gone. Wide-eyed he looked to is master, asking, "W..what happened? Did I miss?"

With a laugh Sensei looked to his pupil, "No Stoppable-san, you did exactly as your heart told you to do, you have successfully sealed away the Mystical Monkey Powers within you."

Sitting up fully continued to feel himself as Ron said, "I don't understand. That should have killed me. I felt the blade enter my body and piercing my heart."

"Ah Stoppable-san, but you did impale yourself... I never said that it would kill you." Sensei spoke with a bit of irony in his voice. "You did what your heart told you to do, and in doing so became the rightful owner of the Lotus Blade itself."

"But where is it?" Ron said looking around for the blade. "I don't see it anywhere, did it travel back to Japan?"

"No, it is here." Sensei said pointing directly toward Ron Stoppable's heart. "The Lotus Blade is no ordinary blade Stoppable-san. When I told you its mystical powers is able to transform itself into any weapon, I meant any weapon. Allow me to ask you this, what is your fist."

"Something that I can punch with? Something that I can grab?" Ron was becoming very confused with this explanation. That and the disorientation that he actually did stab himself and lived kept him from getting up from the ground. "Something I can hold?"

Sensei nodded, "Yes, can be used it as a weapon or tool. And what is a sword to a true warrior, but merely an extension of his body. So thus is the Lotus Blade to you. For your ultimate weapon will not only your fists, but your heart."

Ron took a moment to digest this as best as he could, allowing Sensei to help him to his feet. It still didn't make any sense how that solved his problems with the Mystical Monkey Powers. "Ok, so now I'm a walking weapon... great."

"Every action has consequences Stoppable-san." Sensei said cryptically as he looked back toward the sun. Sighing again he asked, "The question is, why did you impale yourself with the Lotus Blade?"

"To protect those I love... I've already answered that Sensei." Ron had started to become frayed from his nerves after the near death experience that he felt.

If the master seemed offended, it didn't show as he continued, "And that was for the purest of intentions. Tell me Stoppable-san, if you had done so out of an act of cowardice, would the Blade have done as you commanded?"

"I... no... no it wouldn't." Ron said as there was a click in the back of his mind, "But what does that have to do with sealing the Monkey powers?" Ron said worried that the original problem didn't go away as planned.

"As you and it are now one. You have become the true Guardian of the Lotus Blade." Sensei said proudly. "With that your mystical skill have been sealed away, as well as Zorpox."

"HOW?" Ron said excitedly, "Its... wait... I get it. Because the blade is only for the 'purest of hearts' the blade locked away my badder half."

"Very good pupil." Then his face darkened as Sensei spoke again, "However, as I said there is a price that must be paid. As the Lotus Blade's Guardian, it is up to you to keep it safe and ever vigilant, to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands."

"I... I understand." And at last he truly did. With a sheer force of will Ron stood under his own power, "It will be my honor to protect the Blade with my life."

"And I am sure that you will do us all proud Stoppable-san." Sensei walked with Ron toward his home. "I know you will."

End.


End file.
